Love Through the Years
by waterlit
Summary: A series of connected fics. Rated T to be safe. Zutara, Sukka, Taang and maybe a little Mairu. Contains different moments in the lives of the characters :D
1. Lightning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or the characters! Nickelodeon does. **

**[Lightning]**

"Zuko!" Katara's scream ricocheted through the vast hall, the echoes suffocating her.

As she reached his side she felt tears sting her eyes. _No. Please don't die. I need you. I need you! _Katara's mind was hazy.

As she prepared to heal him, she heard Azula cackle behind her, preparing to finish both of them off in one go. Anger fuelling her movements, she drew water from her water skin and her surroundings, getting ready to battle till Azula was unable to hurt anyone.

I _have to do this quick. I don't know how long Zuko can last..._ Her thoughts trailed away into a whimper.

It was a long and bitter fight. Azula tried her best to corner Katara, all the while shooting fire and directing lightning at her. _Oh no! Azula moves too quickly for me to attack her with my water. How do I defeat her quickly? Great. Another river of fire is rushing towards me now. I need to do something. I can't allow myself to die at her hands. I need to rescue Zuko. _

At last, Katara managed to trap both Azula and herself by freezing both of them. Panting, she unfroze herself before chaining Azula's hands. _i did it! i actually got her!_

Slowly, she stumbled over to where Zuko lay prone on the ground. Summoning the last of her energy, she tried to heal him with her water. Seconds passed and still he did not open his eyes. Katara was devastated. Sweat dripped from the ends of her hair; she started tearing again. _You can't die! Don't leave me alone!_

As she fought hard to save him, the scar left behind on his chest grabbed her attention. _When we arrived at the Fire Nation palace, Azula's coronation had just begun. Somehow, I have no idea how, Azula challenged Zuko to an Agni Kai. I didn't like the idea, no, not one bit. But Zuko insisted. _

_Then they started fighting. I watched from the side, keeping out of their way so that I would not distract Zuko. All of a sudden Zuko started mocking Azula for being afraid that he would redirect her own lightning at her. _

_The next instant, a bolt of lighting zapped toward me. I was so shocked I couldn't move. My eyes were entirely fixed on it, and my limbs seemed to have frozen. All I could do was close my eyes and wait for death's scythe to claim me. _

_And then he jumped in front of me. He tried to redirect the lightning, but didn't entirely succeed. Oh this is entirely my fault! What should I do if he dies? I love him. And I never told him so. If he dies I'll live my whole life in regret…_

Katara started weeping over Zuko's limp body. It was at this moment that she felt his heartbeat return. It was weak, but it was there. Zuko painfully opened his eyes, only to see Katara bending over him, tanned skin as pale as it could possibly be, lips clenched together, tears falling freely onto his chest.

"Katara?"

"Zuko? You're alive!" Katara practically screamed.

"Thank you, Katara." _Thank you for healing me._ _Don't cry. Please don't. It makes my heart bleed to see you weep like this. I would have gladly died protecting you. But I can't tell you that; you love Aang. _

"I think I'm the one who should be thanking you" Katara tried to smile even as she sobbed. _I'm so glad you're alive! Even though I know we can never be together. At least I will be able to see you; you will not be just a mere memory that haunts me day and night._

She inched closer to him; she wanted desperately to hug him, to really truly believe that he was alive and not dead. Soon, they were only separated by a thin strip of air. As she reached out to embrace him, Sokka burst into the hall, Suki and Toph close behind. They hastily drew apart from each other, to the joyous cries of "Aang's defeated Ozai!"

Though caught up in the joyous celebrations and the happiness radiating from their friends, their thoughts never left each other. Both were relieved that the other was alive, yet regretted the fact that they had obligations to their respective lovers, casting a wintry solemness on that day of glad tidings.

* * *

A/N: Hello there! This is my first avatar fic, so yeah, pardon me if it isn't good. I ship zutara, taang and sukka. Ehh i've read quite alot of fics, so i mayn't remember if i borrowed someone else's plot for my fic. So feel free to tell me if you think i wrote something similar to other fics, and if i did really take another's idea i'll definitely credit them! Rate and review if you want yupps. And anyway, this isn't a oneshot. I'll be adding new chapters soon yeah.

Thanks for reading ;D

* * *


	2. The Jasmine Dragon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar!**

**[Teashop]**

The coronation was over, and the world was recovering from the excesses she had suffered through the violent ambitions of three of her fire bending children, who had, in the youth of their power, yearned to rule the whole world. The atmosphere was already different; what was once stark despair had now bloomed into peaceful joy and desire to rebuild the crumbling world.

At the Jasmine Dragon, a few people were gathered. The members of Team Avatar and some of their friends were there, enjoying some alone time together before they started on the arduous task of rebuilding the world. As usual, Sokka was engaged in some pointlessly random activity – painting a group portrait, to remember the good times, so he said.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Sokka." As Katara said that, she glanced over at the painting. "Wait! Why did you give me _Momo's ears_?"

Sokka looked shocked. "Those are your hair loopies!"

"At least you don't look like boar-q-pine! My hair is _not_ that spiky!" Zuko glared at Sokka.

Mai's bored voice entered the conversation. "I look like a man."

Suki smacked Sokka's head affectionately. "And why did you paint me firebending?"

Sokka flashed a goofy grin. "I thought it would look more exciting that way…"

Momo decided to contribute to the conversation too. He made a sound, which unfortunately, no one could understand. _If I could talk in that silly language you silly humans use, I'd knock it into Sokka's head that he'll never be good at painting. Even I could be better that him. _

Sokka narrowed his eyes at Momo. "Oh, you think _you_ can do a better job, Momo?"

Iroh decided to lighten up the conversation with a " Hey, my belly is not that big anymore. I really trimmed down."

And Toph gave a dry laugh. She deadpanned: "Well, I think you all look perfect!"

Sokka smiled. "See? Wait." He took the chance to glare at Toph. "Do you really have to do this to me everytime?"

Aang smiled, happy and relaxed. He stepped outside and Katara followed him. They embraced and sealed the day with a kiss.

At that very moment Zuko glanced out the door. Aang and Katara were kissing! His insides churned, mind reeling from shock and disappointment. _I'm such an idiot. How could I even imagine that Katara liked me? _His eyes narrowed as he stared at the pair, fists clenched. He tried to stash away his feelings even as his heart gave another painful thump. That ache inside him hurt him, but there was nothing to be done. He couldn't just snatch away the Avatar's girl, could he? And there was Mai. He couldn't hurt her. She had gone through so much for him; it wasn't right to cast her away just because a paltry waterbender had stolen his heart.

Outside, Aang was enjoying the kiss. But Katara wasn't. W_hy does it feel so wrong? I'm supposed to be in love with Aang. But why do I see Aang as Zuko? No. This isn't right. _

Soon, the friends all departed to get dinner. They discussed their future.

Zuko started the idea. "I'd really miss you all when we separate you know. What do you say to us travelling together for a while, trying to solve some problems caused by the war together, before I really take on my duties?"

"That's a great idea, jerkbender!" Sokka chimed in happily. "Probably the best idea you ever came up with! That probably happened cause you've hung out with me!" Obviously, Sokka was oblivious to the fact that everyone present sweatdropped at what he said.

"Good. I'm not looking forward to going home anyway." Toph added in.

The rest agreed.

And so it was fixed. They were to relive the good old days for a few months, travelling together to see what damage had been done, so they could come up with good solutions when Zuko took over as Fire Lord.

* * *

A/N: Somehow i always think that Katara didn't really want to kiss Aang after the war. So yeah, maybe she realised she didn't like him as a lover when they kissed. I don't know though xD


	3. At Ember Island

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar!**

* * *

**[Ember Island]**

Once again the gaang was at Ember Island, watching a play about their heroic deeds. In fact, they were re-watching the same play they had watched a long time ago, when they were still more of fugitives than respected personages. This was their last stop (after 6 months of travelling) before they all returned to whatever duties they had, and they were determined to enjoy their last taste of freedom.

This time round, they could laugh at the awfully inaccurate portrayals of themselves. While laughing though, both Katara and Zuko could not help wondering why they kept blushing each time the actors playing them hit on each other.

That night, Katara couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned on the rocky ground, moonlight washing over her. Unable to sleep and feeling the gentle pull of the moon, she rose quietly, and made her way to the nearby river. Sitting by the river bank, she lifted her head to the moon, deep in thought, even as her fingers twirled the soft velvety grass. _I can't really love him, can I? Maybe it's just a passing crush, is all. After all, I _am_ Aang's girlfriend now… But somehow, the hugs and kisses Aang gives me seem to ooze more sibling-esque affection than true love. Maybe he and I aren't really meant for each other? But how could I snatch Zuko away from Mai?! Assuming he loves me in the first place. That'll be really immoral. And anyway everyone probably expects me to marry Aang, and become 'the Avatar's wife'. _

As Katara's skirt brushed lightly against the foliage, Zuko turned. He saw her swishing her way to the river. _Why isn't she asleep? _

With great agility, he sprang up to follow her. _She's so beautiful in the moonlight… I need to tell her I love her. I can't hold it in anymore._

Zuko plopped down beside Katara. "Hey. Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I could ask you the same question Mr. Firelord! It's just that I couldn't sleep. There're too many things on my mind right now. And I felt the pull of the moon. It _is_ the night of the full moon, you know. "

"I see."

"…"

"Katara, I… I have something to tell you." Zuko stared at Katara, drinking in the way her hair sparkled in the moonlight. "I know I should not be saying this, but I really can't keep it to myself anymore. After the play this evening, I thought about it. And I guess I should just tell you right now."

"Mm hmm?"

"I love you, Katara" he whispered, reaching out to hold her hand.

"What?" Katara couldn't help gasping in surprise. So he did love her after all!

"Oh Zuko, I love you too!" She smiled at him.

"But…" Both of them started talking at the same time.

"You go first, Zuko."

"Uh, okay. I don't think we can be together. My people expect me to marry Mai, and the world expects you to become Mrs. Avatar. I hate to give you up, but I guess we have to do this for world peace." Zuko sighed. _I really want to marry her, but my opinions probably don't matter much against the weight of the world's expectations. _

"Yes, I guess so. There's nothing much we can do about it. And I don't want to hurt either Mai or Aang. "Katara stared down at her feet, the inevitable tears brimming in her eyes.

"…"

"Come on, Zuko. Let's head back to camp before anyone realises that we're gone."

With heavy hearts the two stood up. Impulsively, Zuko pulled Katara into a lengthy embrace, ending with a chaste kiss. "I'll cherish this moment with you in my heart forever."

"So will I."

With that, the two ill-fated lovers headed back to camp, the only two out of the five campers to sink down into uneasy slumber.

High above, the moon drifted behind a cloud, dousing the sleeping world in darkness, as if even that celestial being mourned for them.

* * *

A/N: Hmm i think the characters might go to revisit ember island after the war. Just to relive old times, that sort of thing yeah. So hahaha i thought it might make a good place for some confessions between zuko and katara. It's kind of sad how sometimes people have to let go of certain stuff because of their obligations towards other things. But yeah, this is definitely a zutara fic.

Thanks for reading! ;D


	4. Breakups

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar!**

**[Break Ups]**

Six months later, the friends were once again gathered at the Fire Nation palace. Zuko had finally taken over as Fire Lord now, continuing his bland relationship with Mai. Katara had become the Ambassador of the Southern Water Tribe, and had come to the Fire Nation to assist in the negotiations for peace. Aang had come along too, because, as the Avatar, he was required to preside over the meetings. Sokka had come in the stead of the soon-to-be-chief of the Southern Water Tribe, and had brought his fiancée, Suki, along too. In fact, he had just proposed to her a few weeks ago, and they were to wed in a year. Toph had come as one of the Earth Kingdom delegates, and had crashed Zuko's palace for a place to stay.

Katara's presence had not improved Mai and Zuko's relationship. In fact, her tenure at the palace had soured things between the two. Mai could feel that Zuko's heart was not with her, and she knew who had stolen his heart. And of course she wasn't too happy about it.

Aang and Katara weren't exactly having a great time either. Aang was still too immature for a long-term commitment, and he sometimes annoyed her inside out with his childish tendencies. Still, she had a deep affection for him, and patted him like she would pat a child.

* * *

One day, Aang and Katara broke up.

As time went on Katara had become less tolerant of Aang's behaviour. She also felt weird kissing a guy who was still shorter than herself. Slowly, within her, dissatisfaction grew, simmering inside her like fire, shortening her fuse. One day, she couldn't stand it anymore.

Aang had come into her room, wanting her to fly a kite with him. Not in the best of moods, Katara lashed out at him.

"Aang, you're 14. You're the avatar. Can you stop all these immature behaviour, please? Sometimes, it's really tough being with such a childish guy!"

Aang stared at her, confusion building up in his gray eyes. His head drooped, looking like a lost puppy. "Katara? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Now just leave me alone, will you?" She retorted.

Without warning, a lean hand stretched out, pulling her head down. She gaped as Aang's face came into view. His deft fingers stroked her face, twirling through her glossy hair, and finally pulled her into a kiss. _What?! How dare he kiss me without my permission! _Katara pushed Aang away.

Once again, he gazed at her, eyes filled with hurt. _Why did she pull away? Maybe another kiss will help…_

"I love you." With that, Aang tried to kiss Katara again, even as he swayed back and forth in an attempt to reach her lips.

"Aang. " Katara's hands pushed him back down. She looked down at him, before looking away.

"I'm sorry. I don't think our relationship will work out."

"What? But I love you! And you love me!"

"No, Aang. I love you as a brother, as a child, as a friend. Not as a lover. I'm really sorry for breaking your heart like this…" her voice trailed away into a whisper. _Am i carrying things too far? Should i have waited till _he's_ older before telling him this?_

Aang didn't reply. Staring at the ground, he felt his whole world crash down around him. Katara didn't love him. And he loved her ever so much. She was the sun of his universe, the pillar of his strength. What was he to do now that she rejected him? His head whirled and his heart bled with unseen tears. Grey eyes reflected the inner turmoil within him. After what seemed like eternity, he left the room.

Katara watched as Aang got onto Appa and flew away. She knew her decision was right. She didn't love him that way, and couldn't continue leading him on like that. Gazing at the sunset, she felt a pang of despair. The sunset was so beautiful. As the sun set, fleeting golden-red rays of light floated through the sky, dancing on the elegant mirror of water in the garden below. The sheer splendour of the scene took her breath away. If only some of that loveliness would spill over into her own drab life. But it couldn't. She wanted to leave the Fire Nation right away, to return to her barren homeland, to hide her feelings of emptiness and loneliness among the bare ice and bleak landscape. There, she could weep with the moon. There, she could shed her tears into the sea. There, she could blend in. A shattered heart that housed only unhappiness, regret and disappointment could find solace in the desolate icy mountains and empty seas of her homeland. _I guess a child of my bleak homeland is doomed to a life of sorrow. _

With that, she scribbled a quick note to Zuko explaining why she was gone. Then she told her brother about her intention of returning home. Sokka didn't stop her. He could see the despair eating away at her. By dawn the next morning, she had boarded a ship bound for the Southern Water Tribe, far away from the terrible beauty of the Fire Nation, where all that remained was pain and loss.

* * *

A month later, Zuko and Mai broke up. The fight leading up to the break up started over a cup of tea.

"Zuko?" Mai had entered the Firelord's study without knocking. She carried a cup of tea in her hand.

Zuko glanced at her. As usual, Mai was dressed in a black and red ensemble, face as immobile as ever, eyes registering no emotion. _She really seems as if she has no emotions. Does she always have to behave as if she's just a puppet being controlled by a string? Why does she want to act all stiff and cold for? And can she please change her dressing style? Those clothes put me off. _

Mai walked over to Zuko's table. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really. Sheesh, can you change your dressing style please? These clothes irk me."

"Touchy today, aren't we?" Mai arched a perfectly pencilled eyebrow.

She placed the cup on his desk. The cup wobbled. And the cup fell. Tea oozed its way onto the letter Zuko was reading, which only fuelled his anger. All the bitterness that had built up in him sloshed out at once.

"Why'd you do that?!" Zuko clutched at the parchment, eyes blazing.

"It's just a letter, Zuko. You don't have to get all worked up." Mai merely glanced at the letter.

"It's not just any letter!"

Mai peered at the writing. "Oh. So it's from Katara, eh? That peasant doesn't deserve you Zuko. Come here." She reached over the desk, trying to pull him into a kiss. Zuko slapped her hand away.

"Hands off me!"

"Zuko? What is your problem? I've had just about enough of you! Ever since you helped defeat Ozai you've changed! Tell me, do you love that waterbender?" Mai's amber eyes glinted dangerously. She was no firebender, but in battle, she was a rival not to be trifled with.

"Don't drag Katara into this! The problem exists between you and me! I can't stand how you always act gloomy, as if your life is so bad. Your living conditions are better than many in the world! So why can't you just cheer up and smile and wear nicer clothes once in a while? And stop being so cold all the time?"

"You think so, do you? Do you seriously think that it's easy being your girlfriend? Especially when you've changed so much? The Zuko I love doesn't go about hobnobbing with peasants or swooning over waterbending floozies!"

"Maybe we should just break up!"

"…"

"Mai, I'm sorry."

"No, you shouldn't be. I guess it'll be for the best that we spilt up."

Zuko sighed. "I guess so. We just don't work out as a couple. But Mai, I want you to know that no matter what, I won't hate you. Let's remain friends?"

Mai gave a tiny smile. "Sure, Zuko. I'm glad we spilt amicably. Sort of, anyway."

"So what're you going to do now?"

"I'm not very sure. I think I'll travel a bit to take things off my mind. Maybe visit Ty Lee at Kyoshi. Anyway, I'm leaving now. I guess this is goodbye."

They hugged.

"Well I'll be off. I wish you all the best in your relationship with Katara."

"Have a safe journey, Mai. And I wish you all the best in your life too. I hope you'll find a guy worthy of you. We part as friends, don't we?"

"Yes. Goodbye." Mai gave a plaintive smile, as she left, waving a nonchalant hand behind her.

* * *

That night, both Zuko and Katara stared at the moon from different sides of the world. Zuko leaned over the parapet of the balcony attached to his bedroom, eyes fixed on the luminescent glow of the full moon, thinking of his life. _I miss Katara. _

Over at the Southern Water Tribe, Katara sat outside her hut. She gazed at the moon, feeling her power increase. She was alone; all others were safely tucked inside their huts, enjoying the night. She alone sat out among her element, yet another seemingly beautiful ice sculpture that dotted the empty, icy lands. _Yue, please tide me through. I don't know how long I can last. Maybe one day I can find a good Water Tribe man to marry. Meanwhile, I think I shall teach waterbending to anyone who has the potential. _

That night, two star-crossed lovers gazed at the moon from opposite ends of the world. The soft rosy light of the moon calmed both down, exerting a peaceful serenity on them. The evanescence of the moon's soothing balm soon wafted off, leaving the two in deep slumber.

* * *

A/N: The ending of Avatar wasn't quite explicit. So maybe the two different couples may spilt up. After all, Aang was only 13 when the series ended. That's definitely too young to start going into a long-term relationship. And ehh i'm sorry if i offended anyone who ships kataang or maiko. No offence meant! ;D

So yeah, thanks for reading! :)

* * *


	5. Contemplation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar!**

* * *

**[Contemplation]**

Zuko threw back the peace treaty with a sigh. A year had passed since he broke up with Mai. He had just arrived back from Sokka and Suki's wedding, and now his mind buzzed with images of Katara that he couldn't shut out, no matter how hard he tried to stop thinking about the girl. She had looked so lovely in that new dress of hers. Now he couldn't focus on the work he needed to do.

He sighed. Zuko stared at the fire, lost in the eddy currents of the flames in the fireplace. The dance the fire was enacting was so absolutely relaxing. He leaned back into the downy material that was draped over his ornate chair. _I could almost fall asleep here. It's so quiet and peaceful. _Most of his study was swathed in darkness, light blending with darkness in places where shaded lamps stood. His desk was bathed in soft light, and the chair was comfortable._ Ahhh, sleep. I haven't had enough of it for a long long time. _

His thoughts returned to Katara. Maybe he should visit her. Maybe they could have a reunion! His eyes brightened at the thought of meeting his friends again. He drew out the letters he had received; he hadn't had a chance to read them yet.

The epistle he had received from Toph was short, spunky and straight to the point.

_Hey Sparky!_

_How're you doing as Fire Lord in that fiery country of yours? I sure hope you're fine. I won't be crashing your palace this year cause I've decided to go touring with Aang! Don't miss us too much! _

_Toph Bei Fong,_

_The Blind Bandit,_

_the Greatest Earthbender. _

On the other hand, Aang's letter was polite and friendly.

Dear Sifu Hotman,

How's it going? Anyway, you may or may not have received Toph's letter, but we won't be visiting this year. Toph and I have a sort of relationship now and we've decided to go together when I visit different areas. Really sorry for not giving you a chance to see us… I'm sure you miss us lots!

By the way, Zuko, did you hear about the rebellion stirring in Omashu? I'm going to check that out too. Don't worry, Toph's with me. We'll settle it in no time.

Love,

Aang.

Then there was the letter from Sokka and Suki.

Hey Jerkbender!

Really sorry but we won't be coming this year. We'll be really busy you know, having the honeymoon and all. No offense meant. We don't hate you, jerkbender! Okay got to go now. I smell dinner!

Bye!

Sokka and Suki of the Southern Water Tribe.

P.S. Suki tells you to come visit soon. We all miss you. Especially Katara.

Then there was Katara's letter. As always, she was sweet and caring.

Dear Zuko,

Hello Mr. Firelord! How're you? I hope you're not buried under all the paperwork you have to do. Take care of yourself and make sure to get enough rest!

Anyway, I'm having a good enough time here, though being the sole waterbender around is kind of taxing. I'm running a waterbending school right now, and the little children are really cute!

I'm really sorry, Zuko, but I'm afraid I can't come to the Fire Nation this year. My students really need me. But you'll probably have the company of the rest, so no worries!

Okay I need to go now.

Love,

Katara.

Zuko sighed. _This is great. No one's coming this year! I'm relegated to yet another year of boring paperwork. I wonder if Katara misses me. She certainly didn't say anything about missing me in her letter. _With a groan he clutched his head in his hands, massaging his scalp to release some unwanted tension. Soon, he dozed off, comfortable in his soft chair, committing himself to the sweet paradise of sleep, where perhaps dream-Katara would tell him that she loved him.

* * *

A/N: This chapter's kind of weird, but i decided to include it in after all. It's just what Zuko might feel if he gets abandoned by his friends while being suffocated under tonnes of work xD So yeah. Thanks for reading! ;)


	6. A Proposal

****

[Proposal]

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar! **

A/N: By this time Zuko is 20, Katara is 18, Sokka and Suki are 19, and Aang and Toph are 16.

* * *

The seasons rolled past, as unyielding as ever. Yet another year had drifted by, leaving nothing behind but a lingering scent of hope and love, a lasting trace of sorrow. Zuko glanced out his window, taking in the breathtaking view from his study, as the sun set over the horizon, flaming rays of dull sunshine flowing over the palace gardens. The air was oppressive; the cumbersome weight of boredom and a dreary summer nearly caused Zuko to buckle. Summer in the Fire Nation was plain awful. It was hot and dreary and intolerable. Not to mention that Zuko was still pining away for Katara.

_I know! I'll make a trip down to the South. And propose to Katara. And make use of the cooler summers there. _

As soon as Zuko made up his mind, he dispatched a letter to Katara informing her of his intention to visit. After that he dispatched another letter to his uncle in Ba Sing Se, begging him to take over his duties in the Fire Nation for a month or so. After all, he could do with a rest.

Iroh arrived in a week. Soon after, Zuko departed on one of his royal ships, escaping the hot summer that besieged his nation, on his way to a woman he loved.

A fortnight later, Zuko glimpsed an icy shore from the prow of his ship. He saw a barren landscape, speckled with dots of blue that seemed to move. Suddenly, his ship began to move much faster, as if the waves themselves were pushing it forward. He looked to the shore and saw a young lady clad in blue swinging her arms around. _Ahh. I see. Katara's pulling my ship towards the shore with waterbending!_

Zuko's heart suddenly started to beat rapidly, as if he was fighting Azula. _Why should I feel so anxious over meeting a waterbending peasant? Oh right. I left out the part about loving her, didn't I? Still, why are my hands suddenly so cold? _Zuko winced as the ship hit the shore, grinding to a halt on a frosty beach. Taking a deep breath, he descended regally from the ship. Once he reached the shore, Katara launched herself into his arms, shouting out a hearty welcome. Surprised, he hugged her back. _She looks even more beautiful than ever, if that's even possible. I wonder if she's already engaged. Or if she still loves me. _Zuko shook his head to clear out these troubling thoughts.

Suddenly, Sokka's voice popped out. "Hello there, jerkbender! Why are you shaking your head so violently? I know! You're hungry, aren't you! We'll get you some meat and warm you up in no time at all!"

Zuko smiled at Sokka's goofiness. He turned to face Hakoda. "Thank you, Chief Hakoda, for letting me intrude on your generosity." He smiled.

Hakoda gave a welcoming smile. "We're honoured, Lord Zuko."

Katara then presented Kanna to Zuko. "Zuko this is my Gran-Gran."

Zuko bowed in respect. "I believe we've met, esteemed lady. I'm really sorry for all the trouble I caused you."

Kanna merely smiled. "Its okay, young man. You did help to end the war, after all."

* * *

Another fortnight passed in a blur. Zuko could only remember snatches of what had happened, like Katara teaching him how to penguin-sled, Sokka introducing different varieties of meat to him, and Suki practising her fighting skills with him. At the end of his third week there, Zuko felt a little uneasy. He'd come here to propose to Katara, and he hadn't done so yet! He sighed, fingering the betrothal necklace he had carved back in the Fire Nation. The symbol of Water Tribe and the insignia of the Fire Nation had both been carved onto a blue stone, and attached to the grey stone was a red ribbon. It was beautiful and he knew it. He sighed when he thought of how long it'd taken him to carve it.

Zuko was jittery the whole of the next day. He kept sticking his fingers into his pocket, to make sure the necklace was there. Slowly, day turned into night, and they were enjoying their evening meal. _I'll ask her after the meal. Oh no. Why am I so nervous? I'm the Fire Lord. I've helped to defeat Ozai and Azula. So why am i acting so weirdly just because I'm going to propose to a woman? _

Katara glanced at Zuko, concern flooding her eyes. _Why's Zuko acting so weirdly today? I wonder what's in his pocket. Hmmm. Is he feeling ill? _She eyed him. He looked perfectly healthy. She shrugged. She was probably imagining things. But why did he keep staring at her? That was freaking her out. Kind of. Or it would have if she hated him. But no. she loved him, and liked it when his attention was on her.

Finally the evening meal was over. Zuko heaved a sigh of relief. It had been hard trying to eat while his stomach was churning. Now the time was close, he felt all cold and shivery, as if a rock had just dropped into his stomach. Maybe he should ask her another time? Nah, that would only prolong his anxiety.

He approached Katara cautiously. "Uh, Katara?"

"Yes, Zuko?"

"Uh, would you like to accompany me on a walk?" Zuko managed to gulp out. He offered her a weak smile.

"Okay. Let's go."

The duo took off, walking together amid the wintry landscape, enjoying the cold wind on their cheeks even as they melted into the darkness. The night was eerily beautiful in this desolate land, especially when the shimmering light of the moon illuminated their way with the semblance of a dim torch. All of a sudden, Zuko stopped. _I'll propose at this spot. It's really scenic here._

"Zuko? Why are we stopping?"

Katara shot a curious look at Zuko. His face was all scrunched up, as if he was making a very difficult decision. "You okay, Zuko?" This time, her voice held a tad of worry.

Zuko blinked. "Uh, no. I mean, yes, I'm fine. Don't you think this is a really attractive spot?"

"…"

"Katara, uh, I have something to ask you." He played with the tassels on his robe. _Look at her you idiot, look at her! Stop touching those tassels!_

"Mm hmm?"

"Katara, you know that I love you." Zuko snuck his hand into his pocket and drew out the necklace. "Will you marry me?"

Katara gasped. _He's asking me to marry him! I never imagined this day would come! Oh gosh. Oh no. I feel like crying!_

Zuko caught sight of the tears gathering in his beloved's eyes, and took them as a sign of rejection. Sighing, he lowered his head. _I should have known that she'd reject me. I should have.. What?_

Katara had thrown herself into Zuko's arms. "Yes, yes, yes! I'll marry you!" The two then enjoyed the embrace.

After that Zuko helped Katara tie the necklace around her neck, replacing her grandmother's. "It's beautiful, Zuko. And it was really nice of you to carve it yourself."

"I figured it'd be more sincere this way."

"Of course." She smiled.

They settled down by the smooth rocks. Zuko leaned against the rock, hands combing through Katara's soft wavy hair, even as her head lay on his lap. After a period of silence, Katara spoke again.

"When did you start loving me?"

"Huh? Oh. Probably when I rescued you from the pirates. You?" He chuckled.

"Hmm I think after we met in the catacombs under Ba Sing Se. You seemed so real then. You weren't just a spoiled bratty prince trying to capture the avatar. Your mother's story made you seem a different person altogether."

"I love you."

Katara's only response was to gently pull Zuko's face down until their lips touched.

That night, Yue smiled as she watched the two humans kiss on the rocks. She had seen her friends' journey through love; the unspoken love during their camping days, the forbidden love that ate away at them, the love that lasted through separation. And now they sat under the moon's spotlight, basking in new love, even as they planned their new life together. They looked oh-so-compatible, a firebender and a waterbender. They complemented each other, finishing each other, forever helping each other through the dance of life, just as Tui and La did in their eternal dance at the spirit oasis.

* * *

A/N: Hello! Sadly, this didn't turn out to be as romantic as i hoped it'd be. But it's better than nothing at least. Yeah and i'm not very sure if Tui and La still circle each other. Since Tui died maybe now Yue and La circle each other? xD hahaha. Thanks for reading, anyway! ;)


	7. An Incident

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar!**

* * *

**[By The Pond]**

A/N: Fourteen years have passed. Katara and Zuko are now 33 and 35 respectively. They have 4 children; 2 males and 2 females. The oldest is Iroh (13), followed by Kya (10), then Hakoda (6) and finally Ursa (3). Iroh and Ursa are firebenders, and Kya and Hakoda are waterbenders.

Sokka and Suki are now 34. They have 3 kids. The eldest is Piandao (14), followed by Yue (9) and lastly, Pakku (5). Pakku is a waterbender, while the other 2 are non-bending warriors.

Aang and Toph are now 31. They have five hyper offspring. Kyoshi (12), Gyatso (9), Yangchen (7), Roku (4) and Kuruk (1). Kyoshi is the only earthbender among the five siblings; the rest bend air.

* * *

Numerous scientific studies have concluded that a hot afternoon can create lots of troublesome grouches. Sometimes, it may even lead to large-scale tragedies. The ideas and plans that plague us on sunny days sometimes bloom into anger-fuelled schemes. Indeed, a certain small incident that shook the royal family's equilibrium occurred one day during the 17th year of Fire Lord Zuko's reign. The incident in question was not particularly harmful. In fact, it was a mistake that even the avatar had committed before, though it still threw Fire Lord Zuko into anger.

It was a hot sultry afternoon. The sun hung among wisps of cloud dotting the swelteringly blue autumn sky. This was one hot autumn, no doubt about it. Tempers were running high among the Fire Nation citizens, mostly because the cool winds had failed to come.

In the garden that held the turtleduck pond in the Fire Palace, Fire Lady Katara sat with her children, trying to escape the heat simmering around them. While she sat by the pool, absently twirling her fingers in the cool translucent water, her children practised bending around her. With the exception of Ursa, who lay quietly by her, sleeping, wandering sweetly in la-la-land.

At that moment, Zuko was walking towards his family, striding thoughtfully, smiling at the thought of his friends who were going to reach soon. Which was why he was coming to get his wife.

Meanwhile, by the pond, Iroh turned to show his mother a new move. Caught up in glee, he didn't realise what danger he was exposing to Ursa. He shot a fire whip towards his mother, only to find that he couldn't pull it back towards him. His eyes widened in shock and consternation, fear killing his senses.

Katara stared at the fire whip coming towards Ursa. Maternal instincts kicked in. _Ursa! No! Fire! _Without thinking about the fact that she was a master waterbender who could have doused out the fire with a mere sweep of her hands, she launched herself before Ursa. The fire closed in, lightly licking her skin, before she all but passed out.

As Zuko rounded the corner, he saw fire racing towards his wife and their youngest child. _What's happening? Katara's in danger! _Immediately, he sprinted forward, using his own firebending to remove the fire. Rushing to the scene, he saw Katara whimpering on the ground, arms scorched. Without a word, he helped her over to the pond so she could heal herself successfully.

Turning around, Zuko glared at Iroh. "Come to my study, young man. Katara, go change your attire." _I am definitely going to teach this young brat a lesson! He needs to learn how to use his bending properly. _

Iroh gulped. He's gotten himself into hot soup now!

* * *

A/N: This is a really short chapter haha. Cause i want to finish posting this fic as soon as possible so i can move on to another one. Thanks for reading! :)


	8. Discipline

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar!**

**[Discipline]**

Down the vast, silent forbidding hallways of the palace marched Zuko and his son, footsteps echoing amidst the insufferable silence. Zuko was positively fuming; Iroh had better watch out. He'd dared to hurt his mother, Zuko's precious wife? Behind him, the young prince trailed miserably. _I didn't mean to hurt mummy or Ursa. I hope daddy won't punish me too severely… _

Finally, they reached the study. Zuko swept in, robes swishing majestically over the velvety carpet. He turned to face his son, face seemingly devoid of any expression. Before him, the crown prince trembled a little under his father's stern gaze.

"Do you have any idea what you did? Are you trying to burn your whole family to death? Did no one ever teach you that firebending is not a toy? Fire is dangerous! It burns without mercy, consuming all who stand in its way. Those of us burdened with this curse need to exercise discretion and wisdom when controlling fire! Did you even think about what you were doing?" Zuko shouted at his son. _How can I teach him that fire is an extremely dangerous tool? Punishment might be a good choice.._

"Father, I'm really sorry –"

"Sorry! Sorry doesn't make a mistake disappear! You need a good punishment to learn." Zuko towered over his son, amber eyes ablaze. _If only an apology could right things! Your mother refused to forgive me for a long time after I betrayed her in Ba Sing Se no matter how many apologies I made! _

"Father! Please, no!"

"You will learn discretion and wisdom, and suffering will be your teacher!" Zuko roared. _Wait. What did I just say? Did I just use the very words my father said when he burned me during our Agni Kai? Have I descended to his level?_

Even as these thoughts swam in his brain, Zuko conjured fire from his hands, ready to strike his playful son. At that very moment, the doors of the study burst opened, and Katara and Uncle Iroh ran into the room.

Katara immediately ran to shield her son. "No, Zuko. If you really must shoot fire, shoot it at me. He already knows that he's in the wrong. And besides, that was a mistake that anyone could make. Even Aang!"

Old Iroh spoke too. "Nephew, do not act rashly. Striking your son will do nothing but foster hurt in him. Speak wisely with him, to teach him what is right."

Shamefaced, Zuko sank down to the ground. "I've become like Ozai, haven't I?" _Yes, I'm really becoming more like my hated father. Am I to live in this nightmare forever?_

Katara stopped hugging Iroh junior and went over to Zuko. She embraced him. "No. you're nothing like him." _Indeed, Zuko. You are nothing like that sorry excuse of a father. You were just trying to teach our son. _

* * *

Meanwhile, in the palace courtyard, Appa had just landed. Sokka, Suki, Aang and Toph jumped off the gigantic flying bison, only to find no trace of either Katara or Zuko. Baffled, Sokka grabbed Kya and demanded to know where her parents were. Kya blinked at them with innocent eyes before telling them how Iroh had almost burned his mother.

At the close of the tale, the four travellers stood, shocked.

"I can't believe Iroh did that to Katara! I'll kill him with my boomerang! Why didn't jerkbender look after her properly?" Sokka started huffing away. Suki rolled her eyes, placing a calming hand on his shoulder.

Aang looked worried. "I think we should go look for them."

Toph merely grinned. "Sugar queen will be able to look after herself. No use worrying yeah?"

"Yes, Toph, I'm fine."

The four immediately turned around, surprised. Behind them stood Katara and Zuko, both seemingly fine and unharmed. Sokka looked relieved. He dashed towards his sister and crushed her in a big hug. Soon, the gaang were all hugging, glad to see one another again.

"Where're the children?" Katara then asked.

It turned out that the children were still up in the saddle. With many shouts of "Auntie Katara!" and "Uncle Zuko!" they came jumping down.

The incident was soon forgotten by the adults, but young Iroh never treated fire as a plaything ever again. History tells us that in later days, after his ascension to the Fire throne, he ruled with discernment and wisdom, thinking before every move because her knew that an apology, though polite, could never erase a mistake once it was made. It can be assumed that Iroh remembered this lesson until the end of his days, never once forgetting what harm he'd put his mother and sister into one hot autumn day.

* * *

A/N: Zuko seems a little ooc here though xD Thanks for reading anyway!

* * *


	9. Stories

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar!**

**[Stories]**

"And so, Oma and Shu became the world's first human earthbenders." Suki finished.

The gaang and their children were all gathered in a nice comfortable room in the Fire Palace. The night was cold; rain pelted against the windowpanes, the lightning that flashed occasionally against the dark downy curtain of the sky lit up the room with sporadic neon bursts. The friends had assembled to pass the evening amicably together, safe from the raging elements without, basking in the joy of communal gatherings. Storytelling being the means by which they passed the few hours before bed.

Now it was Toph's turn to tell a story. "So, kids, what story do you want to hear?"

"Can we please please please hear a love story?" Yue piped up.

"Me? Tell a love story?" Toph looked surprised.

"Yes, Auntie Toph! Tell us how all the adults here fell in love!" Kya giggled with excitement.

"Uh, okay. It won't sound good, though." Toph sighed. _Me? Tell a love story? Dang! What have i gotten myself into? Since when did the greatest earthbender concern herself with romance? Maybe I've really mellowed.._

"So, uh, I'll tell you about Sugar Queen and Sparky first."

"They first met when Sparky landed at the Southern Water Tribe to capture Twinkletoes. I believe Sparky acted really mean there." _Now how would i really know since i wasn't there in person? I'll just tell them whatever Sokka told me. He'd better not have lied! _

"So that was their first encounter. Romantic, huh? Meeting on a desolate icy bank, glaring at each other. Great first encounter. So hmm I'm not very sure when they next met, but I've been told that Sparky fell in love with Sugar Queen when he rescued her from the pirates."

"Yeah, jerkbender sure screwed that one up." Sokka laughed.

"These two continued fighting whenever they met. The next interesting bit was when Sugar Queen fell in love with Sparky. All along, she'd been attracted to his good looks and toned body, but she truly fell in love with him when they met under the catacombs of Ba Sing Se. Too bad he betrayed her then. But I mean, touching his face like that? Nah, no doubt it was love." Toph smirked. _I knew that they were in love long before they did. Those heartbeats? Nothing quite so tell-tale. _

"After Zuko joined us, they fought every single day. Do you know how torturous that was?" Toph gave a mock sigh of despair.

"Yeah they really did fight a lot back then." Aang said, smiling wistfully as he remembered those good old times.

"So, anyway, they went to fight Azula together and poof! All of a sudden they discovered that they were in love. This love hurt both Aang here and Mai. Luckily they both moved on. As you know, I'm now Mrs Avatar and Mai's married to Haru. Perfect matches, baby!"

Sokka rolled his eyes. Why weren't his sister and the jerk responding? The two sat near the fire, arms around each other, seemingly in another world. He shook his head and sighed.

Toph heard the sigh and glared at him. "Think you can do a better job? Want to try out your ability in telling love stories?" _Stupid Snoozles. He can't even tell a story to save his life and here he is, laughing at me?_

Sokka gulped and looked towards Suki for help. She patted his arm comfortingly.

"Auntie Toph, please continue!" the children cried out.

"Okay. So uh, it seems like Sugar Queen and Sparky got together after all, like what Jun said. You know, the bounty hunter? She knew right from the start that these two idiots were meant to be. Although she did think that Sugar Queen was too pretty for Sparky." Toph cackled.

Yangchen bounced on the carpet. "That was nice, Mummy! I never knew Uncle Zuko and Auntie Katara had such an interesting courtship!"

"You said it right!" Sokka guffawed. "Theirs WAS a pretty weird courtship. With all that opposite elements stuff and their neverending squabbles…"

"Sokka, what did you just say?" Sokka turned his head to see Katara glaring daggers at him. He gulped again and looked away.

"So," Kyoshi asked, "How did you and Daddy fall in love, Mummy?" She blinked at Toph.

Toph shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, why don't I tell you about how Snoozles and Fangirl got together?" _Now why do i feel so squeamish about letting my daughter hear how her parents fell in love? _

Sokka smirked. "Don't worry, Kyoshi. _I'll_ tell you the tale." _Here is one great chance to embarrass Toph! I hope she flares up muahahaha. _

"Long ago, Toph and Aang met when they fought in a tournament. Soon, they ended up drooling over each other. And then they married after the war and had 5 kids. The end!" He bowed, movements oozing exaggeration.

Toph shot him a deadly glare with her pale unseeing eyes. Though blind, the intensity of her glare was in no way diminished. Sokka sweatdropped and decided to hide behind Suki for a while.

"Twinkletoes and I did meet in a tournament. Soon after, I joined the gang to become his earthbending teacher. Nothing much happened till after the war. Sometime after we defeated Ozai, Aang broke up with Katara, and I went travelling with him. Somehow, love grew between us and then we wed. That's all."

Kya clapped her hands. "Wow, Auntie Toph. That's nice! How bout you tell us about Uncle Sokka now?"

"Sure, no problem, kid."

"Toph, do you mind if I tell the story instead?" Katara suddenly butted in. _I'm definitely going to embarrass Sokka! He's such an idiot sometimes. I don't know how Suki stands him. _

"No problem, Sugar Queen." _Heh she's going to embarass Snoozles! This'll be entertaining. _

"So. Did you all know that Suki wasn't Sokka's only love? Long ago, the two of us travelled with Aang to the north. There, Sokka fell in love with the princess of the Northern Water Tribe. Her name was Yue. Sadly, she had been betrothed to a warrior who lived there. Anyway, she fell in love with Sokka too. I don't know what she saw in him; Sokka can be such an idiot sometimes –"

"I second that!" Toph yelled.

"Yeah. As I was saying, Sokka's an idiot sometimes. He loves meat with passion, he's full of sarcasm. But I guess he's smart –"

"You forgot to mention GREAT WARRIOR!" Sokka scowled.

Katara ignored him. "Anyway, Admiral Zhao came attacking one day. He killed the original moon spirit, Tui, who along with the ocean spirit, La, had taken mortal form, circling each other for time uncounted in the mystical spirit oasis in the north. When that happened, darkness fell upon us, and waterbenders lost their powers." _I can still remember that night; the shrill cries of the waterbenders, the freezing wind that held us in its claws and most of all, the terror that froze me to the ground. I don't think I could ever forget the darkness of that night. _

"Uncle Iroh tried to help, but he was too late. In the end, Yue sacrificed herself. When she was born, her father had placed her in the pure waters of the spirit oasis, as he begged the moon spirit to give her life. That's why she has white hair. Anyway, Yue knew that she had to become the new moon spirit. So she left this world. And Sokka was heartbroken for a while."

"After that, though, he learnt to love again. He went out with Suki and in the end they wed too. Oh yeah. He might have flirted with Ty Lee sometime or other, but I think that's about it."

"What? You flirted with Ty Lee?!" Suki started whacking her husband with her fans.

"No! No! I didn't! Don't listen to Katara!" Sokka screeched and waved his arms around his head in a desperate bid to prevent Suki from causing harm to his person.

"That was interesting." Gyatso reflected. "I think Uncle Zuko and Auntie Katara had the most romantic courtship."

Kya sighes and twirled her hair. "I would like to have such a romantic love life in the futre." She smiled dreamily to herself.

And so the night passed, steeped in good-natured bickering, building the bonds between the three families with love and affection, even as they slowly learned more about each other.

* * *

A/N: Haha i can just imagine Suki hitting Sokka! But i realised that Zuko didn't say anything throughout. But i can't think of anything he can say, so yeah. Thanks for reading! ;)

* * *


	10. Passing

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar! **

* * *

**[Passing]**

All humans must one day leave this broken world to seek eternal rest in the spirit world. From the beginning of time, all humans, rich or poor, powerless or powerful, beautiful or ugly, must abandon their life on earth. They must cut the strings that tie them to life, breaking free from the cycle of the world, entering into the divine richness that exists only in the spirit world, where they can live in bliss and joy for all eternity.

The heroes of the war were no exception. One by one, they left the world, treading the selfsame path that countless others had trodden before, down into the dull murky waters of the afterlife.

Aang, the all-powerful avatar, was the first to go. After a lifetime of service to the world, he left at the tender age of 60. 60 years upon this earth is not a short time, but neither is it a long time. Aang left without much fuss; he died from old age. One morning he'd woken up and told Toph that he thought he'd be gone within a week. Toph, freaking out upon hearing this, had summoned all their children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren to the Western Air Temple where they now aboded. She'd also summoned the other members of the gaang, because she knew aang would want to see them before his eyes closed for the last time. Besides, she knew she needed them by her side to help her tide through her coming grief.

Indeed, Aang was dead in a week. On his deathbed, he lay upon Toph's lap, his worn hand holding her own calloused one, even as she stroked the pale blue tattoo on his hand. Around him were the gaang and his immediate family. His grey eyes had swivelled around to look at each and every one, willing them not to grieve over his bier.

"Do not weep, all of you. My children, treat your mother well after I pass. My family, I will watch over you from the border of the spirit world. Do not worry for me, for I will have the company of many friends in the afterlife. I will commune with the past avatars, I will meet Uncle Iroh there. Do not worry for me. Live your lives well."

"My friends, do not grieve for me. I will await you all in the spirit world. Toph." He looked up into her sightless eyes. He reached up his left hand to stroke her still attractive face. "Toph, don't cry. I will wait for you. Remember that. I love you."

Aang's breathing started to slow down. With each passing second, life ebbed away from his now frail body. Eyes glistening, Toph clutched wildly at his hand. _Twinkletoes? Don't leave me! _

* * *

Many people came to attend Aang's funeral. Toph felt rather touched by this show of affection for the passed avatar. T_hough I really wonder if they came because they truly loved him as a person or if they came because they are public figures who need to display political concern for Aang's death. _

Aang had specified that his ashes were to be scattered down from the mountain that housed the Western Air Temple. Toph reckoned that it was an age-old custom of the Air Nomads; the scattering of the ashes from a high place, carried away by the relentless wind, probably signified the non-attachment to life and its snares that the Air Nomads valued so much. _It's rather sad. After this, I won't have him near me anymore. Except this necklace. _She mournfully fingered the betrothal necklace that sat on her neck.

Suddenly she heard Zuko speaking. Of course. The leaders of all four nations had to make speeches praising the avatar. Hearing the Earth King and her son Gyatso, the head of the Air Nomad Council, speak, she felt a tinge of sadness tug at her heartstrings. These two did not really know Aang. She sighed. Listening to Zuko and Sokka make their speeches though, was better. They knew Aang. They'd known Aang way back from when he was still a fugitive who was wanted by the Fire nation. She sighed.

_My husband is now gone. What am I to do? I've been his wife for 42 years. Is it possible to stop the tears that are rolling down my cheeks right now? Will I ever be able to move on with my life? Twinkletoes… how could you do this to me! You'll get it from me when I get to the spirit world! _

Toph wiped viciously at her tears. She didn't want to cry. Toph never cried. She was the Blind Bandit, the world's greatest earthbender. She was tough, she was strong, she never cried. _But, Twinkletoes, I miss you so much… _A fresh wave of tears threatened to incapacitate her.

After a while, she managed to stop crying. Feeling the ground with her bare feet, she wondered how many were really weeping for the dead avatar. Nearby, she felt Katara crying into Zuko's arms. Nearby, she felt Suki hugging Sokka tightly. Nearby, she felt her children mourning for the demise of their beloved father.

Without warning, tears started flowing from her pale eyes again. Soon, the other four walked towards her, assuring her through a group hug that even though Aang was gone, they'd be there for her. Knowing that they would not see her tears as weakness, she cried her heart out, pouring her feelings out in a way that no words could express.

Later, as she stood with her friends and family from the highest point of the Western Air Temple, she no longer felt the urge to cry. Her hands did not tremble as she tossed Aang's ashes to the merciless wind. Within her was a void. The grief that had enveloped her earlier had now turned to steely resolve; resolve that she'd live the remaining time she had left well. _Aang, I will never forget you. I will never stop loving you. But from here on, I will live on. I will meet you in the future. Wait for me there, beloved. _

Two weeks later, the gaang were at the Southern Water Tribe to meet the new avatar. This time, the avatar had been reborn into Sokka's family. The new avatar was Kanna, infant daughter of Piandao's daughter. Over there, Katara, Zuko, Gyatso and Toph agreed to teach the new avatar bending when the time came for her to learn.

Toph especially, was excited to see the new avatar. _Oh Aang, do you see this? Kanna looks nothing like you, but I know, she's your reincarnation. I love you, Twinkletoes. _

* * *

Three years later, Suki passed at the age of 66. Sokka was heartbroken, though he said nothing about it. Once again they had gathered about Suki's deathbed, as she prepared to leave the world. Sokka held Suki in his arms as they had their last conversation.

"Suki, when you see Aang please tell him that we all miss him." Toph said.

"I will. I too will wait for you all on the other side." Suki gave a small smile. "Sokka, I love you. Don't forsake your life when I'm gone. Get that? And bury me with my Kyoshi warrior stuff please."

With that, she too passed into the spirit world, leaving those left behind to pick up the broken pieces of their lives.

* * *

Zuko was the next to leave. This tumultous event happened ten years later, when Zuko was 77. The remaining members of team avatar had gathered in his bedroom at the Fire Palace as he lay dying in Katara's arms.

"Sparky, remember us to Aang. And please tell him that I love him." Toph once again asked.

"Yeah, jerkbender. And remember to tell Suki to wait for me." Sokka sighed.

Zuko mouthed a soft "Yeah." He looked at Katara, whose eyes were shimmering with tears. Those eyes had not lost their beauty even after all those years.

"Katara, I too will wait for you in the spirit world. I'm glad that you married me in the end. The past 56 years with you were the best in my whole life. I love you, waterbender. Who said firebenders and waterbenders could not be together?" With a last fleeting smile, his eyes closed, the scythe of death taking him, pushing him onto the path that led to the afterlife.

* * *

Toph sat with Sokka at the next important event in the Fire Nation: Zuko's funeral and Iroh's coronation.

She listened as the Fire sages conducted the ceremony.

"Fire Lord Zuko."

"Firelord to the Fire nation for sixty years."

"You were the son of Fire Lord Sozin and Princess Ursa, both now passed, brother of Princess Azula, now passed, husband of Fire Lady Katara, nephew of General Iroh, now passed, father of Prince Iroh, Princess Kya, Prince Hakoda and Princess Ursa."

"You were our wise and merciful leader, who helped to unite the world, thereby ushering in a new era of peace."

"Fire Lord Zuko was indeed an admirable man. Banished by his father at a young and tender age, he later joined up with Avatar Aang to help end the long war that was slowly destroying this world. Thanks to his admirable efforts, the world is at peace again today…"

Toph snorted. As if Zuko would want to be talked about like _that_. _If I know anything at all, Sparky would've wanted Sugar Queen to toss his ashes into the sea or something, not be buried in some large imposing marble tomb with a huge marker detailing what a great leader he was. Sometimes I wonder why they let people who barely knew the deceased to speak. Hmph. _

"We lay you to rest."

"As was your dying wish, you are succeeded by your eldest son, Iroh."

Toph sighed and afterwards gave Katara a consoling hug. Death always brought so much misery, she thought.

* * *

The next to go was Sokka. Barely a year after Zuko's demise, he fell ill. Katara and Toph travelled down South to visit him.

There he lay, upon his fur-clad bed that once also harboured Suki. He was frail, brown hair streaked with white, no longer the young goofy guy that bubbled with many different scientific ideas. His sarcasm though, had not faded with the years. Both women knew that his time was up, though they were unwilling to admit it. Another comrade leaving with Death was not a pleasant idea.

"Katara you're here. Toph, you too." Sokka smiled wanly as he lay prone upon his bed.

"Sokka!" Katara threw her arms around her brother, tears streaming down her tanned cheeks.

"Shush, sis. It's okay." Sokka gently wiped away the falling tears.

"Snoozles." Toph reached out to hold his hand.

"I'm going to go soon, you know. In a couple of hours or so." Sokka didn't sound sad.

"…"

"Snoozles, remind Twinkletoes to wait for me. If he doesn't I will personally bash him up when I reach the spirit world."

"Sokka, tell the same thing to Zuko too, please." Katara sniffled.

"Sure thing. You two, don't weep for me. I'm rather happy to be leaving this world. Soon I'll be able to see my dearest Suki again. We've been separated for 11 lonely years now. See you on the other side. I won't worry about the state of matters here. I know you two will help Kanna with her training and all that. And besides, Piandao's got everything covered as the new Chieftain. I leave with no worries. Goodbye."

Toph stood alone as the canoe containing Sokka's body was pushed into the sea. The watertribe leader had been given a funeral fitting to a man of his tribe; his body was being returned to the nurturing ocean that had guided them throughout his life. He was returning back to his element.

Toph felt Katara crying. She sighed, going over to embrace her friend.

_Only the two of us are left now. I wonder who'll be the first to go. _

After the funeral, they went back to their respective abodes, Toph to the Western Air Temple and Katara to the Fire Palace. The next time they saw each other was the day Katara died.

* * *

Katara died peacefully at the age of 78, surrounded by those she loved best (those that were still of this world, that is). Toph too sat by her side, asking her, as always, to remind Aang of the promise he'd made some 16 years ago.

"Toph? Don't get depressed after I leave. You may the only one here now, but I promise we'll all wait for you on the other side. We will wait for you."

Those were the last words that Katara ever spoke.

Barely three years after Zuko's funeral, Toph was again back at the large plaza within the Fire Palace, this time sending her good friend Katara off on her final journey.

She watched as the Fire Sages made their ridiculous speeches again.

"Here lies the body of Fire Lady Katara, daughter of Chieftain Hakoda and Kya of the Sothern Water Tribe, now passed, sister of Chieftain Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, now passed, wife of Fire Lord Zuko, now passed, mother of Fire Lord Iroh, Princess Kya, Prince Hakoda and Princess Ursa."

"Fire Lady Katara was indeed an admirable woman. She lost her mother at a young age, but that didn't stop her. The gracious lady aided Avatar Aang in his quest for peace, becoming his waterbending master. She was one of the greatest waterbenders the world has ever known, and her legacy shall last into the depths of time…"

Toph snorted. Katara would have laughed if she heard the ridiculous stuff they were saying about her. _Sugar Queen was never such a person. _

"We lay you to rest."

Toph followed behind as Katara's ashes were scattered into the ruthless sea. Yes, that was where she belonged, where she deserved to rest. The sea claimed back her daughter; the sea calmed down the spirit of that feisty woman.

That night, she allowed herself to shed the first tear she'd shed since Aang's death. They were all gone now. No one was left of the gaang now, not even Mai, Haru or Ty Lee. They had all long passed into the unknown, leaving her alone in the world. Not that she blamed them. One by one, she recalled them to memory, as she remembered them from their deathbeds.

Most of all, she missed Aang. He'd promised to be with her till the end. But he hadn't kept his promise. He had wandered off into other lands long ago, leaving her behind in the desolate world. _Aang, you said you'd be with me until the end of time. You didn't keep your promise. You've abandoned me to this fiery world. You fill my eyes with tears. _

* * *

A year later, the cherry blossoms were starting to fall. Toph plopped down into bed after a long training session with Kanna, who'd moved to the Southern Air Temple to learn Airbending. Toph reckoned, though, that regular practice was essential, so she continue drilling Kanna in earthbending.

Now, she was tired. And it was also the anniversary of Aang's death. She lay in bed, memories racing through her brain. Memories, of the time when they were still young, when they were still in their prime. She smiled at her recollection.

Katara. Always ready to help others. She remembered the way Katara's arms moved oh-so-gracefully (so she had heard) as she twirled water with her hands, the graceful movement hiding the deadly attack behind her bending. The way Katara's heartbeat increased when Zuko came near, especially when he was shirtless. She remembered her optimistic laughter.

Zuko. Always impatient, with a nice personality to match his outer thorns. She remembered how Zuko always seemed to be near having a heart attack when Katara walked past. The way he stood, riveting, deadly, with destructive fire spurting from his limbs as he fought courageously. She remembered his honourable deeds.

Suki. Always there for them. She remembered how Suki's aim was near deadly, how she managed to put up with Sokka the way no one else could. The way Suki and Sokka seemed to be inseparable. She remembered her cooking.

Sokka. Always the scientific genius, he was. She remembered how Sokka was the meat and sarcasm guy of their little group. How his goofiness and knack for entertainment tided them through boredom. The way he led his tribe from poverty and isolation to becoming an up and coming metropolis. She remembered his goofiness.

And most of all, she missed Aang. He was the love of her life, the light of her sightless eyes. Always the fun-loving bubbly avatar. she remembered how he'd struggled with having to kill Ozai. How he eventually found a way out. How they'd gone travelling. How they fell in love. How they travelled together trying to establish peace. She remembered Twinkletoes.

With a smile, she closed her eyes and settled down to sleep. No one knew that that was the last time she ever opened her eyes. In the night, Death crept in, taking her to her eternal rest. In the morning, when her son came to wake her, he found her body cold and lifeless, unseeing eyes closed for all eternity. She looked as if she still slept, with a peaceful smile upon her pale skin, happy to have found her beloved again.

Her funeral was a grand one.

The young avatar Kanna was the one trying to give a speech.

"Here lies the body of Toph BeiFong, the Blind Bandit, the greatest earthbender, daughter of Lao and Poppy BeiFong, now passed, wife of Avatar Aang, now passed, mother of bending masters Kyoshi, Gyatso, Yangchen, Roku and Kuruk."

"Lady BeiFong was indeed an excellent lady. She was blind, but still she accomplished much. The gracious lady aided Avatar Aang in his quest for peace, becoming his earthbending master. She was one of the greatest earthbenders the world has ever known, and her legacy shall never die…"

At this, the young lady broke down and cried. Still, she ploughed on.

"I could go on and on about her fine qualities. But the most important thing is, Lady Toph was one of the bravest women who ever existed. She was a good wife and a good friend and a marvellous teacher. I know I'll miss her a lot."

'Now that's more like it. Yeah, that's how the speech should be made!" Toph punched the air with her fist as she watched the proceedings from the spirit world.

"Yes, Toph, we know. It's good to be together again, don't you think?" Zuko said.

"Group hug!" Katara cried happily.

And so they were soon enveloped in each others arms.

Death is a painful road, where the bereaved walk in darkness for many a year. Death is a lonely path, shrouded in dark glades of nightshade and heaving foliage. Death is the night of desolation, separated from those well-loved. Yet, most of all, death is freedom; it is the release from the chains of the earth, allowing those who have escaped to soar through the air, drinking in the beauty of the easily flowing wind.

In the sepia-coloured spirit world, the six friends lived together until the end of time, unseparated again by illness or death.

* * *

A/N: So yeah, this fic's ended at last! :D hahaha i think Toph should be able to see in the spirit world. Hmmm that's about it! Thanks for reading, rate and review if you want to ;)


End file.
